The Calm Before The Storm
by tugalicious
Summary: LL!Criminal AU - Kanan is called out to a crime scene on a Saturday night. suggested kanamari? crossposted between AO3/FF


The Calm Before The Storm. LL!Criminal AU

* * *

Kanan wasn't planning to spend her Saturday night investigating a crime scene, nor did she want to.

So, when she received a phone call from a fellow officer about another death and rushed to the scene immediately, any of her co-workers could tell from her expression she was fed up and tired.

The female sighed and walked over to the tent that was set-up, the fellow officer who called her – Sonoda Umi, a pleasant, young woman and daughter of the respectful high commissioner; Sonoda Takeshiro and the graceful Sonoda Kimi.

"Fill me in" Kanan sighed, taking out a cigarette and lighting it; the blunette beside her wrinkled her nose with disgust.

Umi gazed at Kanan before focusing on the body in front of them, "Adachi Hikaru, aged twenty-six. Involved in numerous street-gang activities and with a glance at his state before his death, probably under the influence of heroin," Umi paused and pulled out a plastic evidence bag, inside it was a purple note. "We also found this, Adachi probably was assassinated with this in his hand...you know what this means don't you?"

The two shared a gaze before Kanan nodded, biting on her lip and drawing blood. "Those assassins are sly, we need a decent lead on them. They're trying to provoke us with these stupid games, especially this one assassin. All we know so far is, there is around 10-12 members. They all have a different style but there's some who show up much more frequently such as this one in particular. There could be more and we might not even know, keep your suspicions high and don't let your guard down. I'll write up a report once I go to the station." Umi nodded her head and carried on inspecting the body whilst Kanan walked around and squinted her eyes; scanning her surroundings for any clues.

'Nothing.' She thought with distaste, these assassins were starting to get on her nerves. It had been a case running for decades, though the police discarded it for a few years, having no luck and just a few years ago the case had been re-opened. 'I should just head back to the station.'

Kanan took her last drag from the cigarette and stumped it into the ground, she let out a heavy sigh before leaving the crime scene and headed for the direction of the station.

Well she was, before being interrupted by a phone call, "Who is it now?" Kanan groaned to herself whilst pulling her phone out and seeing Dia's photo. "I wonder what she wants..." The female muttered before answering the phone.

"Kanan I just heard about the situation from the news, are you at the scene?" Dia said, from the other side of the line with a distressed tone.

"Yeah, earlier I was, another assassination, this time it was Adachi Hikaru."

"I know who it was, so you actually went out?"

Kanan let out a snort and an amused smirk appeared on her face, "That's my job, and any chance possible I get to finding out more about those assassins I will not pass up. You know that I can't miss out on that." Dia hummed with agreement over the phone and paused for a moment.

"Why are you so dedicated to this job?" The other female asked and Kanan froze.

Dia is right.

Why is she so dedicated to the job? She joined the forces on a whim and worked her ass off to get to the position she is in. She could just easily slack off and ignore the case yet, she still uses all of her might to catch these assassins.

"I guess…to make my family proud. I joined the forces to help them bring in more money, even though I know they manage with the shop but I want to create a name for us – a legacy for the future generations. I don't want the Matsuura family name just to be known for a shop and just being some divers." Kanan explained to Dia, feeling a sudden spurt of passion and emotions.

She heard Dia fall silent before the girl chuckled quietly, "I see...your explanation was very moving...to hear."

"I know, not everyone is born into the force like most of you."

The other female sighed, "Indeed, us that were born into the force undergo training by our parents...we don't really have a choice in our future since it was fated for us to be in the force – not that I'm complaining about it. I've been able to put all my skills to use in this job, and I am very happy with where I stand now."

Kanan nodded, even though Dia couldn't see it. "I know, you don't need to prove it. I'll catch you later okay? I need to go and write up this report."

"Okay Kanan...make sure to take care of yourself. Don't skip meals and-" The female hung up before Dia could finish her sentence and ran a hand through her ponytail. A smile gracing her stressed features, Dia was always worrying about her. No matter how much Kanan did take care of herself, her friend would always be looking out for her.

She finally arrived at the police station (or headquarters as the others like to call it) and went immediately to her office.

Taking a seat at her desk, she turned on her computer and pulled up a word document file. "What a drag, having to write a report on a Saturday when I could be at home in my warm bed." Kanan grumbled under her breath whilst furiously typing out a report, do they even check these things?

The female paused for a moment when she saw something in the corner of her eye – a purple note – like the ones found on the victims in the assassination cases?

No, Kanan shook her head and read the note.

' _I see you're working hard Inspector Matsuura!_

 _Come visit me anytime you need to relieve yourself of stress~_

 _Ohara Mari~'_

Kanan gazed at the note with awe, "Ohara Mari? A-As in Superintendent Ohara Mari? I know we're mutuals but...why me?"

"Ah, so you've finally read my message Kanan!" A sly voice called out and there stood at her doorway was – Ohara Mari – with a smug grin.

Kanan did a quick spin and was met face-to-face with the blonde. "A-Ah, Superintendent Ohara, what do I owe to your visit?"

Mari hummed a small tune and took a seat across from Kanan, "Just visiting, also making sure you're okay so Dia doesn't pop a vein over worrying about you."

Of course, Dia and Mari grew up together being superior in family class and all, they have power, money and influence making the two a powerful pair, but Kanan still didn't understand where she came in.

"Why me though?" She asked Mari, tilting her head slightly with curiosity.

A giggle escaped from Mari and Kanan swore right there that it was the cutest thing she had witnessed.

"You are mine and Dia's friend, yes? Just because we don't talk much, doesn't mean I'm not your friend." The blonde stood up and walked to Kanan before pressing a finger to her lips. "I want to get to know you better. After all, you're going to be under my care soon."

Mari winked before leaving the office, leaving a flustered Kanan in her thoughts.

"That girl is dangerous." The female muttered, touching her lips gently before shaking her head and carrying on with the report.

'I want to get to know you better. After all, you're going to be under my care soon.' Mari's words repeated over in her head and didn't leave for the rest of the night and following days.

* * *

 **A/N: After a few months of not writing, I finally have been able to make something and it is my first proper work for the Love Live fanfiction. I've kind've planned for a fic to follow this so hopefully I do get around to doing it.**

 **For now, please support me on this journey~**

 **Also criminal!au kanamari ey ey?**

* * *

\- TUG02


End file.
